La victoire du petit roi
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Regulus avait besoin de cette victoire. Il avait besoin de se démarquer de son frère et de prouver qu'il était un digne Serpentard.


**Voici un autre OS assez ancien que j'ai trouvé sur une clés USB. Je ne le classe pas dans mes meilleurs textes mais comme c'est sur Regulus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le publier. S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là, Regulus resserra sa cape verte et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de quidditch. Du haut de ses 12 ans, il avait déjà l'attitude hautaine et le visage intimidant d'un Black. Le jeune garçon avait été toujours fier de ses origines, de sa famille et de sa maison. Le temps était venu de le prouver à tous. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, tout le monde était assis sur un banc et écoutait attentivement les dernières directives de leur capitaine de quidditch Rabastan Lestrange, en dernière année à Serpentard c'était un adolescent au regard impassible et aux épaules bien bâtis.

\- Black te voilà enfin, assis-toi sur le banc, ordonna Rabastan, maintenant que personne ne manque à l'appel, je dois vous informer que les Gryffondors ont 50 points d'avance sur nous.

Rabastan marqua une pause et le silence tomba dans les vestiaires, à côté de Regulus, un élève de cinquième année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom se tortilla mal à l'aise.

\- Lors du dernier match, nous avons écrasé ces blaireaux de Poufsouffle Maintenant, nous sommes en final et si nous le sommes, c'est parce que nous le méritons. Nous ne sommes pas des tricheurs comme aiment le penser les autres maisons. Nous aimons juste déstabiliser nos adversaires, et il n'y a aucun mal à ça, les Gryffondors font exactement la même chose. Mais évidemment personne ne les juge.

Regulus était d'accord, lui ne s'en était pas privé. Il avait passé sa semaine à mettre au point des plans diaboliques à l'encontre de James Potter, le poursuiveur des Gryffondors. Il ne considérait pas ce qu'il avait fait comme de la triche, il le détestait. Potter et Sirius, son frère, Regulus les haïssait. Du haut de ses douze ans, le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais pensé nourrir un jour une rancœur si forte contre d'autres sorciers et surtout contre son propre frère. Le jeune garçon s'en était assuré, Potter ne représenterait aucune menace à la victoire de Serpentard.

\- Bien maintenant, vous avez intérêt à faire de votre mieux. Concentrez-vous sur les éléments forts de l'équipe de Gryffondor et dès que vous le pouvez mettez-les hors de notre chemin. Personne ne se dressera entre nous et notre victoire, surtout pas ses stupides lionceaux. Des questions ?

\- Avec toute cette pluie, notre attrapeur n'arrivera peut-être pas à distinguer le vif d'or... commença un des joueurs de l'équipe.

\- Je suis capable en toute circonstance de distinguer et d'attraper le vif d'or, coupa Regulus piqué au vif.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais avoue que cette pluie ne te facilitera pas la tâche, nous devons être solidaires.

\- Que proposes-tu Mulciber? Demanda Rabastan

\- Tous les membres de l'équipe s'ils le peuvent devraient aider Regulus. On pourrait essayer de repérer le vif d'or et indiquer avec des signes discrets à Regulus l'endroit où il se trouve.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça un autre joueur.

Regulus ne dit rien. Il était vexé dans son orgueil, de son point de vu, il n'avait besoin d'aide de personne. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor Mary MacDonald était d'une médiocrité sans précédent, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Néanmoins, l'équipe mit en place un stratagème de langage des signes auquel dû participer Regulus sans grande envie.

Une fois que ce fut fait, sans aucune autre parole, les joueurs quittèrent le vestiaire pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Regulus serrait déjà très fort le manche de son balais au point que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de cette victoire. Dans sa famille tout tournait autour de Sirius, l'aîné de la famille, l'héritier des Black. Regulus se voyait comme une roue de secours. Malgré la mauvaise répartition de Sirius, Regulus se sentait transparent au sein de sa propre famille. Pour un Black allait à Serpentard était tout à fait normal contrairement à Sirius, le jeune garçon ne se démarquait pas, il était tristement banal. Même physiquement Sirius était plus beau, beaucoup moins chétif et pâle que lui.

Regulus se souvint lorsqu'il a annoncé sa décision de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, son père Orion Black avait salué sa décision. Ce dernier avait même emmené son fils jusqu'au chemin de traverse pour lui acheter son balai. Pour la première fois de sa vie, cette attention aussi banale qu'elle puisse paraître donna l'impression à Regulus d'exister, d'être une personne à part entière et non pas le « frère de Sirius ». Alors, le jeune garçon se l'était promis, il ne serait plus invisible au yeux de sa famille. Par la suite, son père l'avait souvent pris à part pour lui donner des cours particuliers, ils parlaient beaucoup de théorie magique, mais aussi de magie noire. Son père avait trouvé en lui, un garçon intelligent, avide d'apprendre et surtout digne de la famille des Black.

Maintenant, il ne s'agissait surtout pas de tout faire capoter. Les Serpentards se retrouvèrent sur le terrain face aux Gryffondors. Les capitaines des deux équipes se saluèrent en se broyant les mains, tradition ancestrale entre les deux maisons rivales. Regulus enfourcha son balai et au signal de Mrs Bibine, il décolla dans les airs.

Regulus aimait cette sensation de légèreté sur son balai, il se sentait presque comme un oiseau. Son balai était de dernier cri, comme la plupart des balais des joueurs de son équipe. Néanmoins, ce match serait compliqué à gagner, il pleuvait des cordes, Regulus avait ensorcelé ses vêtements pour que l'eau n'atteigne pas sa peau, mais malheureusement, il luttait avec beaucoup de difficulté contre le vent et la visibilité était quasi-nulle.

Le jeune sorcier scruta le terrain. A moins de dix mètres, il aperçut l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor Mary MacDonald qui n'était ni plus ni moins une sang de bourbe. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille n'étaient pas attachés et flottaient dans le vent. Le jeune garçon songea à quel point il serait facile de lui empoigner les cheveux et de la faire tomber de son balai. Mais il n'agirait pas ainsi, son équipe serait disqualifiée. Regulus tenta de prêter attention aux commentaires du match.

\- … comme vous le savez, les derniers balais sortis ont été fait à base de Saule Cogneur, ce bois agressif à causé la mort de bien des joueurs de quiddditch dont Ruth Spensien, espérons qu'aucun événement de ce genre ne survienne durant ce match...

\- Lovegood, arrêtez de raconter de telles sornettes, ordonna McGonagall.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait rien contre Xenophilius Lovegood, mais ce dernier avait des théories étranges, par quel miracle était-il devenu commentateur ?

\- James Potter a pour l'instant raté toutes ses tentatives de marquer des buts, il semblerait que les joncheruines aient eut raison de lui.

Regulus ricana, ce n'était certainement pas les joncheruines qui étaient responsables de l'incompétence de Potter. Le jeune garçon continuait de faire le tour régulièrement du terrain et observait attentivement son adversaire qui en faisait de même. Ce fut alors que Rabastan fit un signe à Regulus, celui qui signifiait où se trouvait le vif d'or.

Étonné, Regulus ne bougea pas, il restait selon Lovegood vingt points à rattraper, mais face à l'insistance de Rabastan, Regulus fonça à toute vitesse à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'avait pas prévu que MacDonald était assez suicidaire pour tenté de lui couper la route. Il dévia au dernier moment son balai et put voir Rabastan lever sa batte et envoyer un cognard sur l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor qui prit par surprise ne put l'esquiver. Lorsque le cognard s'écrasa sur le visage de la jeune fille, un sinistre craquement retentit. MacDonald étourdit tenta tant bien que mal à se maintenir en équilibre sur son balai, mais face à la violence du vent et de la pluie, elle lâcha prise et s'écrasa. Sa chute fut ralentie pas Mrs Bibine qui fit flotter le corps de la joueuse jusqu'au vestiaire.

Un attrapeur remplaçant fut désigné mais au vu de la réaction des Gryffondors, il devait être encore plus médiocre que cette sang de bourbe de MacDonald. En survolant le terrain, Regulus apperçut son qui frère l'observait depuis les gradins de Gryffondor. Cela lui procura un étrange sentiment de joie sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Regulus prêta à nouveau attention aux commentaires de Lovegood.

\- Je déplore ce déni de l'existence des joncheruines, au vu des piètres performances de Potter et de son équipe, il est évident que les joncheruines en sont responsables. Il ne reste plus que dix points et les Serpentards seront à égalité avec les Gryffondors.

Regulus reprit sa mission de repérage et de surveillance du nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

\- Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard sont très en forme, c'est probablement dû au fait qu'ils ont conscience de la dangerosité des joncheruines. Leurs cerveaux ne sont pas embrouillés... j'ai remarqué une chose étrange au sujet des joncheruines, c'est que les Gryffondors en sont les principales victimes...

\- Lovegood, je vous demande de commenter le match, tonna la voix de McGonagall.

Il était évident que ce commentaire n'avait pas plu à la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Regulus s'inquiétait, il avait peut-être sous-estimé son adversaire, le jeune garçon prit peur lorsqu'il vit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor vit accélérer vers les buts. Regulus le poursuivit au point de se retrouver à sa hauteur.

Les deux joueurs étaient à présent côte à côte.

\- Serpentard marque, ils sont en égalité avec Gryffondore, annonça Lovegood qui semblait prendre intérêt au match.

Maintenant, Regulus pouvait attraper le vif d'or. Son adversaire lui assena un violent coup de coude, le jeune garçon malgré son épaisse combinaison de quidditch, en eut le souffle coupé mais tint bon sur son balai. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche tandis qu'il reçut un deuxième coup de coude. Agacé par l'attrapeur adverse, Regulus se colla à nouveau à côté de l'attrapeur et quelques secondes plus tard, il anticipa la troisième attaques de coup de coude en s'écartant brusquement.

A la vitesse à laquelle ils volaient, le Gryffondor surprit par Regulus dû ralentir brusquement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur son balai. Le jeune Serpentard en profita pour accélérer et le dépasser. Il repéra l'éclat du vif d'or à environ dix mètres de lui et fonça dessus.

Il entendit siffler à trois reprises des cognards qu'il évita par chance ou par adresse. Les mains de Regulus se refermèrent sur le vif d'or tandis qu'une ovation explosa dans la tribune de Serpentard.

Tous les membres de l'équipe se posèrent à nouveau sur le sol. Bien que d'habitude, les Serpentards ne soient pas les plus démonstratifs, tous les joueurs soulevèrent Regulus alors que les supporters hurlaient « Regulus est notre roi »*. C'était un jeu de mot assez évident si l'on connaissait la signification de Regulus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus reçut des applaudissements et des ovations. Dumbledore leur remit la coupe, à ce moment-là pas mal d'élèves étaient rentrés au château, il ne restait plus de Gryffondor. En chemin pour fêter la victoire dans la salle commune, Regulus croisa le regard d'une jeune Gryffondore aux longs cheveux châtains, les yeux noirs d'encre de la jeune fille exprimaient une intensité très forte. Le jeune garçon ne la connaissait pas, mais il la trouvait particulièrement jolie.

\- Ne la regarde pas ainsi, Marlène Mckinnon n'est qu'une sang-mêlée, elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi, conseilla une voix à côté de lui.

Regulus tourna le visage pour apercevoir Rabastan qui arborait un sourire joyeux.

\- Je savais que j'avais fait une bonne affaire en te prenant dans l'équipe.

Regulus ne répondit rien, il vit Lovegood s'avançait vers eux.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami Black, remarqua Rabastan d'un air goguenard.

Ce dernier entra dans la salle commune tandis que Regulus fut rejoint par Lovegood.

\- Je tenais à te féliciter. Les gens qui ont conscience de l'existence des joncheruines sont si rares. Toi et moi, nous avons assez de perspicacité pour découvrir ce que les autres ne peuvent voir, déclara Lovegood d'une traite.

Regulus ne répondit rien, de toute évidence Lovegood n'attendait pas de réponse, ce dernier adressa un signe de main à Regulus et quitta les cachots. Le jeune Serpentard ne se sentait pas bien.

 _«_ _N_ _ous avons assez de perspicacité pour découvrir ce que les autres ne peuvent voir »_ , cette phrase raisonnait dans l'esprit du garçon, il ressentait un étrange pressentiment qu'il oublia rapidement en entrant dans la salle commune d'où une atmosphère de joie et de bonne humeur se dégagea.

Après fêter toute la nuit la victoire de leur équipe, Horace Slughorn débarqua furieux et confisqua les bouteilles de Whisky rapportées illégalement par les supporters. Finalement, Regulus se réveilla dimanche matin avec un immense mal de crâne. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Rabastan l'interpella.

\- Black, tu savais qu'à l'infirmerie, ils ont vérifiés que Potter n'ait pas subit un sortilège de confusion ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu sais quelque chose, tu le détestes tellement et son niveau était particulièrement médiocre, dit Rabastan d'un air conspirateur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

En réalité, Regulus savait ou Rabastan voulait en venir. Mais Potter n'avait jamais été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion. Regulus avait juste expérimenté ce sortilège sur des objets inanimés. Il avait été très facile la nuit avec un simple accio d'obtenir les lunettes de Potter et de leur jeter un sort de confusion. Regulus n'avait aucune idée de l'efficacité de cette stratégie, mais il aimait pratiquer ce genre d'expérience. Au vu du nombre record de buts manqués par Potter, son sortilège avait été un succès. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Regulus se demanda à quel moment Potter déciderait de se débarrasser de ses lunettes.


End file.
